Prejudice
by Trudi Frost
Summary: Yakumo and friends have found Shinzo at last but alarm bells ring when Mushra gets caught. Things are made worse when Sago attempts a jail-break and both Enterrans get the Death Sentence. Hopefully this fic will make you think twice about racism.
1. Chapter Three: BreakIn

**Author's  Note****: **

**ATTENTION!!!!!  If you don't read what I'm about to say, this fic will SO confuse you!**

So, being Scottish, I only get the British Fox channel, meaning I have yet to see the conclusion of Shinzo.  So, my little sister Hannah (aka Dorko the Clown) and I decided to write our own conclusion.  She wrote out a plot ladder (She writes the chain of events in a list) and I wrote the story for her, because, being eight years old, she can't spell very well.  She does, however, have an amazing imagination.  It was written for her entertainment.  So you might not like this for the lack of Sex, Swearwords and the like.  But, if you like cute fics, this might interest you.  But watch out for a bit of violence.  Anyway, this fanfic picks up as Yakumo, Kutall, Sago and Mushra have finally found Shinzo.  Hannah says there are kittens, too, but I don't know much about them, so I'm afraid they're not in it.

**This has no ships in it whatsoever.  Some people might pick up on a bit of Yakumo / Mushra, but it wasn't what I intended (for one thing, he's far too short for her).  It just so happened that they got cuter than I meant to make them.**

**Anyway, before I start, I'll tell you a bit about myself (if you're interested; If not skip this bit and read on).  My name's Trudy Frost, I'm thirteen years old and I live in Glasgow (so I'd appreciate it if people from America would do their best to get round British spelling; I know its weird reading it, cause it's definitely weird reading American spelling).  Well, I'm rambling, so I'll leave you with Chapter One…**

**Chapter One (finally)**

"I…don't believe it!  We're here!"

A holy silence fell over the party as the human and three Enterrans gazed up at the awesome shadow pressed against the velvet sky.  As broken and ancient as it looked, there was an air of grace and authority surrounding it.  The full moon bathed the four travellers in a silvery light, making them look eerie and older than they actually were.  Shinzo was much bigger than they had imagined.  It towered above them like a monster; a red-orange light stabbed through the windows like evil eyes.

Yakumo shuddered.  "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," she whispered, as if in Church.  "It seems so… there's something not quite right-"

"Nonsense, Yakumo!" Kutall interrupted her.  "You'll be fine, it's just cold feet!  I know it looks frightening, but look-"  He began to gesture at various parts of the shadow.  "Those lights in the window may seem awfully scary, but they're full of warm light if you look from a different angle." Kutall glanced down at Yakumo, who was smiling.  "And it's not a big, cold dungeon either.  It's more like a big-"

"A big, cuddly teddy bear who just wants a hug," Sago's quiet voice finished sarcastically.

There was a long silence.

Kutall coughed.  "Yes, well, anyway… Yakumo, it's really not a good idea to turn away now, after all you've been through. You'll spend the rest of your life wondering if you should have stayed.  And what about your father-"

"Yes, I know.  I can't walk away.  It just looks so - empty."

"Never judge a book by its cover, Yakumo," Kutall assured her.  "It won't be as cold inside.  Honest.  There are other humans in there, Yakumo, think of that!  You'll be with your own people again!"

Yakumo nodded.  "Yes.  I'll go now, before I can lose my nerve."

"Good!  Mushra will walk you up to the door, won't you, Musha?" Sago grinned.

Mushra, who'd been fiddling agitatedly with the laces on his sneakers, looked up sharply.  "What?"

"Go on.  You haven't had much to say for once, so you two can talk on the way up the path.  We'll wait for you at the gates." Kutall nodded.

Mushra looked doubtful.  "Hello!  They're humans!  I'm an Enterran!  They'll rip me apart!  And why me?"  Yakumo smiled.  She knew he was going to end up accompanying her, he just argued because he could.

Kutall rolled his eyes.  "Because your appearance is closer to human than ours, in case a human sees you!  For one thing, I'm part cat, and Sago would just freak everyone out, his eyes are definitely not human.  So you're the perfect-"

"Hair."

"What?"

"Humans don't normally have pink hair."

Sago smirked.  "It's not pink.  It's more of a purpley…pinky…grey…colour…"

Yakumo suddenly had an idea.  She lifted a woollen blanket from their campsite and handed it to Mushra.  "There!  You use it to cover your hair!"  One glance at his face made her continue, "Ok, you'll look a bit…odd; but you don't have to speak or anything!  Please come!"  Something about Yakumo's face made him nod in agreement.

"Ok.  I'll come with you."  He handed Sago his crown and his spear, as they would give him away.

Kutall suddenly swept Yakumo up in the biggest bear-hug ever, then wiped a tear away.  "Oh, I'll miss you, Yakumo!  I do hope you're happy here!  We'll never forget you!"

Sago stood nervously beside Mushra, shifting his feet.  Yakumo smiled at him and gave him a hug.  "I'll miss you all!  And thank you for everything you've done for me!  I promise I'll never forget you!  Maybe someday we'll meet again!"

"I know we will!" Kutall assured her.

Sago and Kutall waved as Yakumo and Mushra turned and walked up the long path.

"I can't believe this is it!  We're here!"  Yakumo looked at Mushra, all starry-eyed and a bit scary.

"Uh…yea."

Yakumo looked down at her friend, who she couldn't see very well for the blanket covering him from his fringeline to his shoulders.  "You're taking this very hard, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then why so quiet?"

"I'm just tired, I guess."

"I asked you to come up here for a reason."

Mushra looked up from under the blanket.  "And what's that?"

They stopped outside the huge oak door and Yakumo crouched down a little so they were eye-level.  "When I first met you; you know, the waterfall, I didn't really like you.  You frightened me, to be honest, but-"

"Why did I frighten you?"

"I don't know.  You're an Enterran for one thing, and I was brought up to fear you.  But you seemed so hot-headed.  I'd never met anyone like you."

"I'm going to take that as a personal compliment."

"I just want you to know that since then, you've become my best friend, and you'll always be my best friend, no matter how long we're apart."

Mushra didn't say anything for a minute, just looked at the ground.  Then he smiled.  "And you'll always be my best friend.  Always."

They both nearly jumped out of their skins as the door banged open and a big, strong-looking man stood in to doorway.  Mushra turned away hurriedly.

"Hey there!" the man shouted.  "You planning on staying?"

Yakumo looked up nervously.  "Y-yes, but-"

The stranger let out a booming laugh and shook her hand.  "Hi!  My name's Benjamin, and I'd like to welcome you to Shinzo.  Hey, who's your friend?"

Mushra froze.  "Uh…I was just… leaving…"

"Oh, come on!  You can stay for a drink, can't you?"

"Uh-"

"He'd be glad to!"

Mushra looked round at Yakumo, who quickly whispered in his ear, "He'll get suspicious if you don't.  I'll bale you out after about half an hour, I promise."

Mushra sighed.  "The things I do for you." He adjusted the blanket to stop a few stray strands from his fringe from escaping.

They walked through the oak doors behind Benjamin; Mushra of course had to trip over the threshold.  Yakumo giggled.  "I thought you were all about agility!" she whispered.

The hall he was led into was like a palace.  It was lit with a bright yellowy light, and decorated in red drapes.  It was warm, and the sounds of happy voices filtered through the walls.  But Yakumo still looked nervous.  Mushra put a hand on her shoulder.  "You'll be fine," he said quietly.

Benjamin smiled at them.  "You're both very welcome here!  And apologies for the rather loud greeting.  What with the Enterrans flocking over the place, we don't know who to trust.  We generally just try to scare them away."

Yakumo looked anxiously at Benjamin.

"Sometimes they don't scare so easily," Benjamin smiled and threw his left fist to the palm of his right hand.  "Sometimes we have to be a little more… to the point."

Mushra shivered nervously under the blanket, and Yakumo quickly changed the subject.  "Uh, so, tell me what it's like living here!"

"It's one pretty great life, I can tell you that!  Everyone gets on so well, and – SECURITY!!!!  OVER HERE NOW!  ONE OF THEM GOT IN!"

Yakumo blinked and looked down at Mushra.

The blanket had fallen off his shoulders and his hair was extremely noticeable.

Everyone froze for a few seconds, then Yakumo yelled out, "Run, Mushra!"

Mushra looked around wide-eyed before turning and running for the doors.  He was blocked by two huge men who appeared out of nowhere to catch him.

Benjamin smiled and took a knife from his sheath.  "And the chase begins!" he laughed and ran after Mushra.

**Ok, I admit that had a very shaky and rather boring start, but every time I got warmed up to writing, like, ANYTHING my mum wanted me to do some housework.  Mum doesn't want anything to do tomorrow you see, as it's Christmas.  I can't wait!  I hope you all have so much fun!  **

**Merry (Fill in holiday of choice here) !**

**And a happy new year, if yours is in January!**

**PS: I'd really appreciate any reviews I get at all!  I tried a Final Fantasy V1 fic once, but nobody reviewed.  There are so few of us Shinzo fans out there, that I reckon we should all stick together and review everyone's fics!  YAAAAY for the small race of Shinzo fans and whatever!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Thrill of the Chase

**Author's Note: **

**I'm baaaack! ****J****  This is actually the night after I wrote chapter one (IT'S CHRISTMAS!), so I've been a good girl and worked hard…  (many thanks to Sai, Wolfspeaker, Samuelec and Red Pill, the people who reviewed in the previous chapter.  Thankies for your feedback, Hannah was really pleased too.) but thank you so much to everyone who replies!  I really appreciate any feedback I get, even if it's (constructive) criticism.  My sister was up half the night jabbering about Christmas, so I told her to shut up and do something useful.  So she gave me the ladder for the next Chappy.  Then tossed it down to my bunk and whacked me on the head.  Well, I'm having fun, wearing a party hat.  I hope everyone else who celebrates Christmas had a good one.**

**Now I'm rambling again because I don't want to write this chapter.  I have no idea how to make it more than like a paragraph long cos it's so short!  (Hannah got bored and decided she was done)  Well, here we go…**

**Ack!  I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WRITE WHEN MY SISTER CAME IN AND THREW ME OFF THE COMP TO TRY SOME NEW COMPUTER GAME SHE GOT.  Something about Ashleigh and Mary-Kate in a mall…**

**Chapter Two**

****

Yakumo watched Benjamin as he took to his heals and ran round the corner that Mushra had just disappeared round.  For a second she considered getting Kutall and Sago to help, but she realised that would just get them into trouble.  She'd just have to fix this problem herself.

"He's taking too long," Sago said shortly as twenty minutes passed.  "He should be back by now. There's no reason for him to stay any longer than he has to.  He knows the humans will eat him alive."

Kutall wriggled his nose.  "They're probably having a hard time saying goodbye," he reasoned.  "You know how Mushra felt about her-"

"He knew it was never going to happen, Kutall.  In a way, I think she was too – I dunno… too good for him or something."

"Now really, Sago, there's no need for that!  I know perfectly well he's far too young for her, and he barely reaches her shoulder.  But I don't think Yakumo would appreciate what you just said.  She loves him like a brother," Kutall corrected Sago quickly.  "She just needs someone… older.  Safer.  Mushra's too unpredictable.  He wouldn't think much about getting tied down anyway.  Even if it was with Yakumo."

There was s short pause while they looked up at the lights in Shinzo.

"So," Sago said gruffly.  "What are you gonna do after this?   We're all more than likely going to go and do our own thing now."

"Probably find someplace where I can cook for a living.  I hear it's good business, and I do enjoy cooking.  What about you?"

"I have no idea."

"…"

"…"

"It definitely shouldn't take this long."

"Leave them be, Sago."

Yakumo ran as fast as she could after the security guards, round the corner and down a long, narrow corridor.  It was blue this time, so Mushra's orange armour stood out a lot more; she could see him more clearly than against the red of the entrance hall.  She could also see the dead end.

Mushra skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor.  There were three doors in the wall, so he tried the first one.  It was locked.

"Shit," he muttered and tried the second one.  It flew open and he ran at top speed into a huge room that was decked out in rich purple.  Without hesitation he swung up onto one of the velvet curtains and climbed up to the curtain rail, grinning all over his face.

The guards were large men and knew they'd be too heavy to climb the curtain after him.  So instead they pulled it down.

One end of the rail fell too, and Mushra slid helplessly to the ground, looking extremely surprised.  Yakumo would have laughed at the look on his face if the situation hadn't been so dangerous.

Mushra got to his feet and was about to run again when Benjamin caught him in a fast rugby tackle, accompanied by a sickening crack.  He bared his teeth victoriously at his prey and pressed the blade of his knife against the Enterran's throat.

"Lights out, you little mutant," he hissed

Yakumo tried to run over to them, but two guards held her by the arms.  "Sorry, Miss.  It's too dangerous for you to get involved."

Even Yakumo knew it was over now.  She didn't know if she wanted to look or not.

"Benjamin!"

Benjamin looked up and frowned.  "Not now, Ken.  Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Mmm, yes I can see that.  Put your weapon down right now."

Yakumo look up at the man who had spoken.  He was smaller and thinner than most of the guards, but he wore the uniform.  He had flaming red hair and freckles.

Ken strode up to Benjamin, picked up his knife from the floor and pocketed it.  "You know that's not how we deal with these situations here.  He crouched down and produced a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.  Then he pinned Mushra's hands behind his back and cuffed them there.  Ken tutted as Mushra winced slightly.  His face had gone a funny grey colour, and Yakumo wondered if he'd hurt himself when Benjamin caught him.  "Young man, you're under arrest for violation of the most important law of Shinzo.  _No Enterrans.  You have the right to remain silent, blah, blah, blah…"_

Yakumo sighed as another guard dragged Mushra up by the collar, put one hand on the back of his neck and steered him down a set of stairs, Mushra muttering darkly all the way.  She wasn't sure what to think.  It was good that Ken had stopped Benjamin from killing her friend, but she had no idea how long they were going to keep him prisoner.  Would it be for a few days, a month – or forever?

"That's it, I'm going up there!"

Kutall sighed and grabbed the back of Sago's cloak.  "Don't you dare," he warned.  "You might interrupt something.  Besides, if something was wrong, Yakumo would have told us!"

"What if she can't?"

Kutall didn't say much for a minute.  He frowned and stood up.  "I honestly don't know what to do.  I don't want to intrude – they're best friends!  But I don't think it would take three quarters of an hour to say goodbye."

"I sure wouldn't want to interrupt, somehow - I think maybe Yakumo thinks she feels the same way-"

"Oh, now, honestly, you don't think that, do you?  They're far too different.  Yakumo would never feel that way.  Mushra has a lot of growing up to do before he has a chance with her, and I'm afraid it's far too late for him."

"Mentally and physically."

"…I'm going to miss your bluntness, Sago."

"Why, thank you."

Ken glanced at Yakumo and the two men holding her.  "Was he a friend of yours?"

Yakumo hesitated.  She figured if she said she was Mushras friend, she'd be taken away too, and that would be no help to either of them.  However, if she said he was just a stranger who had followed her up the path, they might get suspicious, but she's stay on their good side.

She took a second to get her story together, then smiled sweetly at Ken.  "He's more of an acquaintance.  He seems to follow me round a lot.  I got him in here as I thought you would be able to deal with him."  She hated herself for lying, especially as she was supposed to be all about goodness and light.  But she knew it was for a good cause.

"Wise decision, Miss-"

"Clara."  Yakumo had decided to hand in a fake name – she didn't feel like being treated like a Goddess right now.  She'd just have to tell them the truth later.

"-Miss Clara."

Yakumo suddenly decided to take a long shot to get down to wherever they were going to keep Mushra.  "Could I go down and speak to him?  I'm afraid he has something of mine-"

"He's a thief too?"

"Oh, no.  I lent something to him.  I'm going to, uh, need it back soon."

"You can go and talk to him in the morning," Ken replied, a rather apologetic smile on his face.  "I'm afraid the boys are teaching him a lesson.  One that he won't forget any time soon… are you Ok, Miss Yakumo?"

"Peachy.  Just… tired."

"Of course.  Let me show you to your quarters.  We have found somewhere available on the second floor.  There is an ensuite bathroom, and breakfast for this sector will be from about eight until ten."

"Thank you, Sir."

Yakumo smiled at Ken as he left her in a small, cosy room with a fireplace.  As soon as he was gone, she sat down on the bed and cried.  Maybe it was wrong to come to Shinzo.  They'd taken her best friend away, and they were torturing him somewhere beneath her.  They'd probably chained him up so he couldn't defend himself.  And Kutall and Sago were probably starting to get worried.  

She ran to the window and saw, in the distance, two dots, one large and yellow.  That had to be Kutall.  The other one smaller and darker.  Definitely Sago.  But how could she contact them from so far away?  Shinzo was enormous.  Even if they were looking at the windows, they'd never see her.  It was, after all, a huge monster with glowing eyes-"

_Glowing eyes.  The windows!  She ran to where a light switch was embedded in the wall and flicked it on and off several times._

"I can't believe Mushra sometimes.  What an asshole!  If he was staying a while he could at least have let us know what he was doing-"

Kutall glared at Sago.  "I have a feeling something's wrong, but I don't know if it would be a good idea for two more Enterrans to bust in there.  I think it would cause more trouble."

Sago sat down on the grass.  "An hour.  A whole bloody hour!  Sorry, Kutall.  I didn't mean to be rude, but I feel pretty useless right now."

"Hey – what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That window's flashing."

Sago jumped to his feet.  "That'll be Yakumo.  Come on!"

They both ran helter-skelter over to the window.  After a few seconds, Yakumo's face appeared.  "Thank God!  I thought you might not have seen it!"

"We saw." Sago rubbed his hands together to make heat.  "So, what's the story?"

Yakumo leaned out of the window and began to tell them everything.

**I'm a bit hesitant about putting up another chapter, as usually when I write fics I wait till I'm a whole chapter ahead until I put one up (e.g. I wont put up Ch 2 until I have Ch 3 finished).  So I'm waiting till Friday to put this up.**

**ACK I'm so annoyed!  Hannah thinks it's funny that I don't get to use the net, but it's just cos she doesn't know how to use it!  She annoyed me with this chapter's ladder today.  All she wrote was this:**

**Benjamin catches Mushra.**

**Yakumo goes to room.**

**Yakumo gets Sago and Kutall's attention and tells them what happened.**

**I mean, I actually had to use my brain!  I had to work out how the hell Yakumo was going to get their attention!  I must remind her to use more detail in future….**

**I say this in every author's note, but PLEASE review!  *Begs* I love reviews!  Please give generously, as I could use some tips on where to go next, names (mostly guys names that are oldish and not too jocky like Andy or Pete), and tips on the actual show!  I've only seen up to the bit with that girl Carrie or whatever her name is.  The last thing I saw Yakumo and Carrie getting swallowed up by some seriously ugly monster (although maybe it was Hannah hogging the screen?).  I can only assume that they were rescued and everyone became friends again?  Well, I'm going to torture Hannah for the next chapter's ladder, so BYE BYEEEEE!**

**J**** HEY THE NET'S WORKIN AGAIN!  HALELUJAH!!! (or however it's spelt)**

**Next Chapter : Yakumo sneaks down to see Mushra anyway, Yakumo gets slightly violent, and there's an odd obsession with footprints (so I could waste more space).**


	3. Chapter Three: Stolen Time

**Author's Note: **

****

**Happy Boxing Day!  Hannah's helping Dad with the dishes, so she won't bother me for a while.  I'm sitting here with wet hair, wearing red fuzzy Christmas pyjamas and scoffing a big bag of Crunchie Nuggets (Disclaimer: I do not own Crunchy Nuggets).  And I'm thinking: This is the life!  WAAAHOOOOO!  It's time to party!**

**…**

**…**

***cough***** Like, you know, Whatever… *****cough***

**Anywho, Hannah has been working really hard to churn out all these plot ladders so fast, so I guess she deserves some credit!**

**In this chapter my writing might not be up to standard, as I hate writing violent scenes, and tend to shy away.  It totally ruins the effect of the story.  (I also hate romantic scenes, which is why I rarely have ships in my stories)  This Chapter is going to be very difficult, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to strangle Hannah with my bare hands for giving me this to write!!!**

**Lots of kicks and punches,**

**Trudi**

**Chapter Three**

"When we got up to the doors, this guy called Benjamin came out and invited us both inside.  I knew perfectly well Mushra didn't want to go in, but if he just said, 'No, thanks,' and disappeared, the big guy was bound to suspect something.  So I told him I'd get him out in half an hour, only the blanket fell off him and some guards caught him.  They've taken him away somewhere, and I don't know what to do about it!  It's all my fault!"  With that she broke down again, and Kutall reached up and took her hand.

"Now, now, Yakumo, don't cry," he said soothingly.  "He's very capable.  I'm sure he can survive in prison or wherever he is for a while.  Now go and get some sleep.  Sago and I will try and come up with something useful that we can do to get him out."

Yakumo glared at the two Enterrans.  "How can I sleep tonight when-"

"We're going now," Sago warned suddenly.

Yakumo looked at him in surprise.  Sago, obviously feeling rather smug that he'd got her attention, continued.  "We're going down to the end of the path," he said smoothly.  "You go to sleep, because right now you can do damn shit all.  We'll work out what we're going to do to get Mushra out, and we'll tell you in the morning.  You can't do much now, so you might as well get some sleep.  Kapeesh?"

Yakumo stared at Sago.  "Uh…right.  I'll meet you here at eleven o'clock."

"Good.  See you in the morning."

When Sago and Kutall had walked out of earshot, Kutall said, "That was smooth."

"Yes, well, it's my nature, you see."

Yakumo sighed as she shut the window and walked into the bathroom.  She hated to feel like this.  She hadn't felt so useless since she last held her friend's Enterran cards.  The difference was that there was something she could do to help them then.

There was nothing she could do now.

She made the shower as hot as she could stand.  She stood there for what seemed like hours, trying to wash off all the filth she felt she had gathered in the last few hours.  She kept thinking, _Why aren't I doing anything about this?  Why did they take him in the first place?  He hadn't done anything.  Why?  **Why??**_

She sighed as she dried herself off, and got into bed.  She knew she should be wherever Mushra was right now, telling him not to be frightened, telling him that it was Okay.  But she didn't have any idea where he would be.  Besides, if she got caught, she might be locked away too.  And then Sago and Kutall would be furious that she hadn't done as she was told.

She shook these thoughts from her head, and got dressed again.  She'd have to find the dungeons.  She knew it was down the stairs that were in the big purple hall.  It would be the one with the torn curtain.

Yakumo tiptoed quietly down the stairs, through a door and into the familiar blue corridor.  The rug was still folded up in the middle from all the people running along it.  Mushra's small, muddy footprints could be seen all the way down the hallway.  They led first to the door on the far right, and then they overlapped themselves as he had struggled to open the door.  The footprints then veered to the left, and disappeared.  Yakumo put a hand on the door handle and gazed at it for a minute, as if he was still there.  Then she opened the door and stepped into the purple room.

Nothing had moved since she had left it.  The curtains lay in a torn heap by the window, and the curtain rail was lopsided, and sloped down to the ground.  Mushra's footprints had begun to fade by now, but she could just make them out on the curtains.  It must have been very late at night by now, as she could see nobody nearby.  Most people were probably in bed… where Kutall and Sago thought she was.

Her eyes fell on the staircase in the floor.  "There we go," she whispered and descended them as quietly as possible.  It got darker and colder the further down she went.  The place smelt damp and the air was heavy with moisture.  Her footsteps echoed as the thick purple carpet ended and crumbling stone began.  As she reached the bottom of the stone steps, she shivered in the cold air.

There was a long corridor before her, lined with small cells.  There was little light, as there were few windows, be she could just make out that some of them were occupied.  Trapped in the one closest to her was an old man with shifty eyes and a sly smile.  Yakumo shuddered, but she realised that this wasn't the time to get picky.

She approached the bars of the man's cell.  "Excuse me, I'm awfully sorry to bother you, but-"

"Whaadaya want, girl?"

"I'm sorry, but my friend was taken away earlier tonight, and I was wondering-"

"You looking for that Enterran kid?"

"Uh…yes.  Do you know where he is?"

The man bared his teeth and pointed to the left.  "He got took into there, see, in solitary confinement, he did.  Enterrans spread disease, you know."

"Um…of course, Sir.  Thank you."

Yakumo turned left and walked past another long line of cells, carefully avoiding eye-contact with the people inside.  As she got further into the prison she heard sounds.  And not the just the grunts and spitting noises coming from the prisoners she had passed.

She could now hear a series of thuds and rattling – and men's voices.

"Ben, that's enough!"

Thuds.

"Ben, I told you!  That's enough!  It was enough ages ago!"

"They have to learn."

"You'll kill him in a minute.  How will you explain that to Ken?"

"Don't be an idiot, Duffy.  He never gives anything more than a warning!"

"Ken knows perfectly well that if he takes any sort of action against what you're doing, he'll be next."

"He's a coward."

"No, he has sense.  You don't have any right to do this.  He's just a child!  It's illegal for you to even lay a finger on him, even if he is an Enterran."

"Don't be such a wuss, Duffy!  The little devil can take it, can't you?" More thuds and Yakumo tensed as she heard Mushra cry out in pain.

"Ben, stop it right now!  There won't be anything left if you keep hitting him!  What do you have against him, anyway?  He hasn't done anything…"

"Enterrans caused nothing but trouble on this planet from day one.  And no matter how may we keep here, they always get released.  This one's not going anywhere!"

"You're sick, Ben.  Really sick.  I know he is what he is, but he hasn't actually done anything yet!"

"Breaking and entering, vandalism…those curtains will have to be replaced, you know… resisting arrest… he gave me a right mouthful of abuse when I locked him down here."

"That's no reason to treat him like this!  Just leave him, be, now.  If you hit him any more, he'll die.  Ken will have your head!"

"He won't.  But this isn't any fun now, anyway.  He doesn't yell as much as the rest of them.  It's more entertaining when they cry and beg for mercy.  We'll be back, you little savage.  Same time tomorrow!"

Yakumo ducked into the shadows as Benjamin strode right past her, followed by a man about Sago's size, who was looking a bit annoyed.  As soon as she heard them disappear up the steps, she ran to the cell they had come out of.

"Mushra?" she whispered into the dark.  She could just about make out her friend's shadow in the corner of the cell.  She took a match from her pocket and struck it.

Mushra squinted in the light and looked away.  She could see one of his eyes was surrounded in blood.  There was blood in his hair, too, and he was chained to the floor.  The guards hadn't bothered to take off his handcuffs, so he was basically restricted to the dark, damp corner.  "Hey – how did you get down here?"

Yakumo didn't answer his question, just tried in vane to stifle her tears.  "Oh, Mushra, I'm so sorry!  I didn't mean for this to happen, honestly!  I wish I'd left you at the gates!"

"…"

"Please say something!"

"Sorry.  I'm not mad.  I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen.  There's just… nothing much to say."

Yakumo looked from her small, rather childish-looking friend to the bars on his cell.  He looked so… ghostlike.  It wasn't natural.  He'd only had one beating.  She felt a burning hate for Benjamin, with his big hands and even bigger biceps.  To her horror, she felt anger surging up inside her.  Mushra looked at her curiously.

"Are you okay, Yakumo?"

He shrunk back into the shadows as Yakumo threw herself at the bars and began to pull savagely at them.  "Yakumo!  For God's sake, control yourself!  We're not getting anywhere like that!"

Yakumo sighed and let go of the bars.  "Oh, Mushra.  I'm sorry.  You just… you look awful!"

"Thanks."

"You know that's not what I meant.  Oh, my God… Why didn't you do something?  Anything!"

"I gave my spear and crown to Sago, remember?  Besides, if I used them, they'd take them away.  It wouldn't be a good idea.  I don't think I'm really up to going hyper, anyway."

"Of course not.  I doubt you'd be able to do much about the chains, either.  Listen here, Mushra –I'll come back tomorrow night with Sago and Kutall.  We'll get you out before that Benjamin guy comes back for round two." Yakumo told him determinedly.

"Really?  How will you manage that?"

"Oh, I don't know.  We'll think of something.  Does it really hurt?"

"Yea.  But remember, I was supposed to be a slave.  I was built for a bit of wear and tear.  I can take it."

The match had long since gone out, so she lit a new one.  "Why don't you fight back?"

"I'm not much without my weapons, and I couldn't use them anyway.  I don't know where the keys for the cell and handcuffs are.  If I just shut up, they'll let me go soon.  I was speaking to another Enterran who came in yesterday.  He says that they're usually released within days."

"But can you take much more of this?" Yakumo said, squealing as the match burned her finger.

"Of course.  It looks much worse than it is."

 Yakumo sighed.  "I'll be back tomorrow." She turned away and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Thanks.  And Yakumo?"

Yakumo stopped and looked round.

"Be careful, will you?"

**BLARGH!  Someone strangle me!  I hate writing things like that… Well it's now the day after Boxing day, so the Crunchie Nuggets are long since eaten by Hannah. ****L****  I'll survive.  My sister's insisting that she speaks to everyone:**

**hiya**** im hannah im trudis sister this story was my idea so it was and I ate the crunchy nuggets ha ha from hannah**

***Gag***** and not at all full of herself…**

**Anyway, From here on in it's going to be cliffhangers and not a dull moment (unless you think the fic is dull of course.  Which you don't, right? ****JJJ****) for this fic!  Hakuba is going to make his appearance (finally) and loads more crap…**

**Matilda's on TV right now so Hannah's taken herself off to stare blankly at the TV screen for a couple of hours.  That should give me some peace and quiet for a bit…**


	4. Chapter Four : Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, it's the same day as when I wrote Chapter Three.  I just finished Chapter Three, switched off the computer and switched off the computer.  Then as I walked past Hannah, she handed me another bloody plot ladder!  She's like a – a – a plot ladder machine or something!!!  WAAAAA!  I officially don't have a life! ****L******

**Anyway, I asked her if she carried them around with her and she opened her jacket pocket.  There were about three of four more slips of paper in it. That must be how many more chapters she's planning.**

**Well, that means we're about halfway through, my wonderful readers!  Hannah reckons she's great now because of all the reviews we've had!  I'll just give her a Chinese Burn later on to teach her not to get cocky – although she could probably beat me up…**

**I'm in a pretty bad mood today because I met a girl from my class called Tasha in town and she was picking on me cos of my freckles… I mean, freckles aren't a bad thing!  She just needs to grow up!  Thing is, she happens to be perfect.  She does ballet and she's skinny and pretty and she's so annoying!!!!  BLAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

**I'm okay lol.  She ain't worth it anyway.  Ok, in this chapter, there's gonna be an attempted jail-break, a spider impersonation and something to make life seem a lot more difficult – and much shorter in one case – for the gang.  I'm gonna get started now, so here we goooo!**

**Ack**** I just got off the net uploading Ch 2.  My mate Carla found out I'm writing this fic DAMMIT!  I hate people I know reading my material!  *Cringes* It's embarrassing!  (Sigh) I deleted all my other work and started again with other ficcies, then Carla, who was looking to read on of my old ones, clicked on my name (it was in her reviews section) and Voila!  Trudi Frost is officially BUSTED!!!**

**Oh and by the way, Hannah wants the kittens in the story so we'll write what was happening meanwhile to the kittens and try and weave it into the plot somehow.  I've also weaved Saog more into the plot so he's going to get into a fair bit of trouble too.**

**Chapter 4**

****

Yakumo sighed as her eyes traced the footprints again.  On closer inspection, some of them were hers – The were longer and thinner.  They were also less muddy and faded off quicker.  She kept her mind occupied for the rest of the way to her room by pretending she was following imaginary footprints on the carpets.  It led her mind away from everything else that had happened during the last few hours.  No matter what way she looked at it, there was no way to get Mushra out.

As she was about to go upstairs to her room, she heard a funny noise Coming from outside.  She rushed to the window to see if it was Kutal or Sago, but there was nobody there.

She continued her train of thoughts as she carried on up the stairs to the second floor.  The only hope now was for Sago and Kutal to come up with something.

As she climbed back into bed, she suddenly heard a thunderous crash that rattle the windowpanes and shook the floor.  Yakumo sat bolt upright and looked out her bedroom window, but again there was nothing.

"Either I'm imagining things or someone's trying to break in," she muttered as she lay back down again.  Suddenly a thought struck her.  "Or out."

The stared at the wall, wondering if perhaps Mushra had managed to break out of his cell, but she doubted it.  He was a mess.  There was no way he'd have the energy to go hyper in order to break the chains of the handcuffs, or to bust out of the cell.

"It must be, I dunno, the wind or something…" Yakumo thought as she fell asleep.

"YOU DID WHAT???"

"I just wanted to see if he was alright!  Honestly, I promise, nobody saw me."

Sago glared at her.  "I thought we had an agreement!" he sighed and kicked the wall.  Yakumo had never seen him this mad before.  "I can't believe this!  And as if this thing with that idiot Mushra isn't bad enough, Kutal's gone too."

"Sago!" Yakumo was shocked.  Usually Sago and Mushra got on considerably well together.  "You'll calm down this minute!  You'll take back what you said about Mushra, and then, when you stop being like this, we can find Kutal and then sort Mushra out."

Sago sighed.  "Yeah.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it… I guess - I thought we were finally over the final hurdle.  But now this has happened, and it's like we're never going to go back to normal…"

"I know.  It's not the way I'd planned our last meeting to be either.  Listen, Sago.  We have to find Kutal.  The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get everything sorted."

"Right," Sago said decisively.  "I'll look around for Kutal out here.  He can't have gone far.  You carry on 

normal, but try to find out anything you can about security here.  Try to see if there are any weaknesses in the system.  Tonight we'll try and get a hold of Mushra again.  What time did you go down last night?

"About 2am."

"And nobody was around?"

"That's right."

"Ok, so I'll meet you here at half past one tonight, Okay?  We'll go downstairs and bust him outta there.  You can continue living here like you had nothing to do with it.  I'll deal with Mushra.  And Kutal will help."

Yakumo smiled.  "You're an angel, Sago," she said and blew him a kiss.  "If you find Kutal, tell him I am so grateful for both your help."

"I will.  Now, you'd better go down to breakfast.  People will suspect something if you don't turn up.  And this is going to be all about discretion."

After Sago had gone, Yakumo closed her window and tidied her hair.  Then, for the second time since midnight, she walked down the stairs.  The place was much brighter than it was last night.  She wandered into a pale pink hall, which seemed to be where meals were eaten, as there were people chatting and eating at a long table piled with food.

She looked around shyly for a place to sit.  As she got nervous and decided to skip breakfast after all, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Miss Clara!" she heard Ken's voice flow cheerily from behind her.  "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Sir.  Thank you." She turned round and smiled at him.  Everything seemed fine so far.

"Good.  Welcome to the Rosebud Hall."

"It really is lovely," Yakumo replied casually.

Ken smiled and looked around.  "Yes, it is.  It's dedicated to Rosie Takashi, a baby who was born in this room on the floor.  She was the first twin baby to be born here.  Her brother came four minutes later, his name was Bud."

"How cute!" Yakumo squealed, forgetting her troubles for a second and marvelling at the story of the baby twins.  "That's really sweet!"

"It sure is.  Oh, if I were you I'd hurry and get something to eat before the hall shuts till lunch."

"Thank you."

Yakumo took some toast and coffee and sat down beside a man in Guards uniform.  "Good morning!" she chirruped.

"Hey," the man said.  He looked friendly enough.  On closer inspection she recognised him as the man who had been with Benjamin in Mushra's cell last night.  She quickly steered him into conversation.

"I heard there was an Enterran here last night," she began off-handedly.

"Yep.  Don't worry, though, we got him."

Yakumo faked a relieved smile.  "Oh, good.  I was worried that he still might be running around the halls somewhere.  There would be so much trouble-"

"I wish they'd give him his trial already.  Then they'll either kill him or let him go.  My mate Benjamin's torturing him.  In fact-" he looked at his watch.  "He'll be on prison rounds right now.  I'm glad I'm not a prisoner down there.  Benjamin sure teaches them a lesson.  I'm Isaac Duffy, by the way."

"I'm Clara.  Before I went to bed, someone told me that you guards have to stay up awfully late to watch the prisoners."

"We're usually gone by three," Isaac replied.  "By then they're all asleep.  If they're not, Benjamin deals with them.  Then they sleep."

"He sounds awfully scary."

"He is."

Yakumo had a sudden thought, and she decided to investigate.  "Do you mean to say that someone is always down there?  Amazing!"

"Not always.  After breakfast we all take fifteen minutes to get our rounds.  Other than that, and after 3am, there's always somebody there."

Yakumo finished her toast and a bell rang.  "That's breakfast over," Isaac said as he stood up.  "Time to get to work.  Later, Clara."

As soon as the hall was empty, she ran through to the purple room and downstairs to the dungeon.

"Mushra!" she whispered as she saw him struggling pointlessly with the handcuffs.  He still looked pale, but he didn't look so bad in the grey light filtering in through the few tiny windows.  "We'll be here tonight at three thirty!  We'll get you out in no time!"

Mushra looked up and grinned.  "Really?  How are you gonna manage that?"

Yakumo blushed red.  "Well, I don't know.  I'm gonna talk to Sago tonight.  We will get you out of here, though!  Just pretend you're asleep before three, okay?"

"Why?"

"Don't ask why.  Just do it."

"Uh…Okay, Yakumo."

"See you tonight!"

Yakumo ran up the steps again and into the purple room.  As she walked out, as security guard walked in and down into the prison section.  Yakumo heaved a sigh of relief and went to her room.  From her window she could make out the path and the gate.  Outside the gate would be the camp.  She wondered if Sago had found Kutal yet.

She began to get slightly bored waiting for the night to come, so she decided to look around.  She washed quickly and left the room.

So far, all she'd seen was the blue hallway, the purple room, the entrance hall and Rosebud Hall.  She wondered what else there was to see.  After all, children would have to be educated, and people obviously had jobs.  Adults would have places for social gatherings.  It was unlikely to just be a building with rooms to eat and sleep.  She saw it as more of an indoor town, or maybe a city.  She managed to trade things she had found on her journey (such as rare stones, herbs etc) for new sets of clothing.

"Hey!  Can I have a turn soon?!"

"It's a train, Estee.  Trains are for boys.  Everyone knows that.  Why would a girl want to play with a boy's toy?" Rei snorted, giving the "train" (which was really four round rocks stuck to a thick bundle of twigs) a push.  It trundled reasonably well over to his brother, who pushed it back, making "Chugga" noises.

"Yea, trains are for big tough men like me and Rei.  Why not make a dolly or something?" Sei added.

"But you aren't big tough men!" Estee screeched.  "I'm way tougher than you!"

"No way!"

"As if!"

"Children, please calm down.  I know it is hot but this is not the time to get cranky.  I am afraid that I have no experience with childcare, so I would like you to be more cooperative."

The three kittens sighed.  "Sorry, Hakuba."

"Sago, Mushra and Kutal should have been back now.  I do hope nothing's wrong." Hakuba continued.

"Don't worry Hakuba!" Estee replied, clamouring into a bush and pulling out a squirrel.  She gave it a cuddle and let it run back into the bush.  "I'm sure they're taking their time because Shinzo's so good!"

"This is not good!"

Yakumo looked at the clock on her wall.  It was a quarter to two.  And there was still no sign of Sago or Kutal.  She threw herself onto the bed and sighed.  She blinked as she heard a tap on the window.

When she opened it, she saw Sago and Kutal waving at her from the ground.  "Hey!"  She whispered.  "Where were you?"

"Sorry, we dropped off," Sago replied.  "And Kutal came back.  He found a fire alarm round the back.  He'll set it off to distract everyone.  We'll get Mushra."

Yakumo grinned and opened the window all the way.  Then Kutal gave Sago a leg-up into Yakumo's room. "The guards leave at three, normally, but if Kutal sets it off in fifteen minutes, they'll leave early; then we should have time to sort through the keys and find the right one," Yakumo informed them.

"Good work," Sago replied, and Kutal nodded and went round the back.  It would take fifteen minutes to get all the way round the huge building.

Yakumo led the way to the purple room once more, and again the place was empty.  "We have to be totally silent when we get down here," Yakumo whispered as they reached the steps.  "Every sound is magnified like a million times down here."

"Don't worry.  I can do silent."

They tiptoed as silently as possible down and hid in the shadows, listening for the time to run for the keys.  Like last night, Benjamin and Isaac were on duty.  They listened to their conversation as they hung around the different cells, making sure everyone was secure for the night.

"I talked to the new girl this morning."

"So?"

"Just making conversation.  She seemed awfully nice."

"I'm sure she's wonderful… anyway, everything seems in order.  We're not allowed to leave till three.  Want to tease the prisoners?"

"Not really, no."

"You're a total woman, Duffy, do you know that?  Anyway – Hello, my little friend.  Ready for another ass-kicking?"

Yakumo tried not to laugh as Mushra retorted with some extremely rude comments about Benjamin's mother.

"I wouldn't talk about other people's parents, lad.  At least mine weren't mongrels."  There was a rattling of chains as Mushra kicked out at Benjamin.  "Ooh, I'm so scared the mean shrimp is going to get me.  Look, kid, don't try it.  I'm bigger than you, stronger than you, smarter than you, better than you and I'm not the one chained to the floor."

There was a funny "Ptt" noise and Benjamin let out a huge bellow.  Isaac laughed.  "Hey, the little bastard's got good aim – spat right in your eye, he did!"

"Shut it, arsewipe, I can hurt you," Benjamin growled.

Suddenly, an awful wailing noise blared out from all directions, and a spray of water hit their faces.

"Oh, perfect," Benjamin groaned.  "A fire.  Let's go check it out, Duffy," Benjamin and Isaac bolted past them and up into the purple room.

Yakumo moved first, but Sago stopped her.  "I'll handle this," he said.  "People will notice you're not at the count.  They'll know you had something to do with the fire alarm."

Yakumo nodded, her hair dripping by now.  "Good luck, Sago, and be careful."  She ran up the steps and off to get counted.

Sago darted around until he found the right cell.  "Mushra!  It's me!"

Mushra looked up and smiled as he saw his friend.  "Sago!  How-"

"No time to explain.  Do you know where the keys are?"

Mushra pointed to a peg that hung on the wall behind Sago.  Sago grabbed the seven keys and looked at the lock.  The water spray was beginning to annoy Mushra, as it was directly over his head and flattening fringe over his eyes. Sago wasn't bothered by it, having power over water.

Eventually he found the right one, and the door clicked open.  "Yes!" Sago whispered.  He ran over to Mushra and undid the catch on his handcuffs.  He looked up as Mushra yelled in pain.  "What?"

"I think that big guy did something to my arm when he flattened me last night.  It was swollen last night, but it went away after a bit.  It's fine – just don't touch it."

Sago helped him up and they left Sago's cape where Mushra had been chained and locked the cell door.  "They won't suspect Yakumo now that I've left a calling card, and we'll be miles away."

"Thanks, Sago."

"Don't mention it."

However, as they were about to get into the hiding place that Sago and Yakumo had found until the coast was clear, the wailing alarm was suddenly silenced.  They both ducked into the corner and stayed as low as possible.

"Little hooligans," Benjamin grumbled as he stomped back down the steps, Isaac trotting behind him.  "A total waste of time, that was.  Still, we have a half hour left on duty.  So where was I?"  The two Enterrans watched as the guards stopped outside Mushra's ex-cell.

"Oh, for Pete's Sake, Duffy, the kid's gone.  He'll have the place in ruins."

"I doubt it.  He won't have gone far.  He's probably still down here."  Isaac passed them swiftly and shut the trapdoor to the purple room.  "We'll catch him."

Benjamin strode past them and began to look around other cells.  He froze as he heard a sneeze.

Sago looked around at Mushra, who was obviously panicking at his mistake.

They both squinted as Benjamin shone a powerful flashlight in their faces.  "Oh, very cute," he drawled.  "A jailbreak."  He sighed as both Enterrans gave him the fingers.  "Look, this has all been very entertaining, but I would like to go to bed soon and this isn't helping."  Benjamin called to Isaac and took two pairs of handcuffs from a peg on the wall.  After a lot of fighting, kicking and on Mushra's part, some biting, they were subdued and taken up the steps.

"I'm sorry," Mushra whimpered, feeling like a total loser for giving them away.  "I didn't mean to get us busted."

"Hey don't worry about it.  We'll get out of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because you were also sure that Hakuba would win the Grand National."

"When did I say that?"

"In your sleep.  Ask Yakumo."

"I don't know if I want to… Is your arm okay?"

"I don't know – but I have a feeling we have a little more to worry about.  Believe me, they're definitely not fair when it comes down to Enterrans."

They stopped outside a large door of Mahogany.  Benjamin gave it a loud rap.  "Who is it?" a voice filtered out sleepily after a minute.

"Benjamin.  I'm afraid this is important."

"………Come in."

Benjamin left the Enterrans with Isaac and went in.  They could here the two men talking.  "I'm sorry Sir, but you know that Enterran we caught the other day?"

"Yes?"

"Well, he escaped.  And when we caught him, he was with another one."

"Oh, dear."

"Exactly.  All they need is one female and they'll breed like rodents.  Before we know it Enterrans will be flocking all over the place.  I think if we are going to solve this, the best thing to do is to destroy the two we found."

Mushra's face was practically purple.  "Hey!  We're not rabbits, you know!" he called in furiously.

"I was thinking more along the line of rats," Benjamin replied dryly.

There was a silence as "Sir" considered the facts.

"Yes, well, we certainly can't let them go, now that they know where Shinzo is.  And they are expendable… Fine.  They die at noon.  Thank you for your bravery in handling them.  You and Isaac will be rewarded."

"Thank you, Sir."

Benjamin came out, beaming.  "He'll execute them at noon.  Hear that, vermin?"  With that they were marched down to the dungeon and thrown into a cell.  As they heard the two guards ascend the steps, Mushra turned to Sago.

"I'd really hate to say this," he said clearly.  "But Boy, are we fucked!"

**And there you have it, guys and dolls!  As you can see I've made Hannah change her plot as Sago wasn't involved enough.  Kutal gets his own hand in the escape plot later on in the story.  And uh, so will the kittens.  *Cries*  Poor old Mushra and Sago!  †****  Hannah**** had better have a good way outta this one!  She's only giving me hints right now.**

**I just realised how long this chapter is!!!  Wow!  I can sure blab what I want to!  I'm going to watch Bedazzled, I think… and Shinzo should be on in twenty minutes.  I will also wash my hair and then go to bed.  Tonight I shall beg Hannah to give me the top bunk.  Yes, that's what I'll do.**

**Excellent.**

**Next Chapter : Escape attempt number two, the kittens learn to drive (they'll probably lose their license though – they're way underage), and – Kutal in a tutu???**

**Uh… Till next time – See Ya!**


	5. Chapter Five: If At First You Don't Succ...

****

****

**Author's Note:**

****

****

**(It's really Easter Holidays now, but This Note is From Hogmanay when I actually wrote it.  I'm really sorry I haven't put it up, but I lost the nerve to continue… Well, here we go…)**

**Heya!  It'sssssss CHAPTER FIVE!!! *Fanfare* YAAAAAY!  Ugh!  NOOOOO!!!  Nearly time to go back to school!  Oh well.  It's Hogmanay – that means there'll be a big fair tonight in the middle of ****Glasgow****!  WOHOOO!  I get to go to the fair!  Unfortunately it means I have to go on the shitty ghost train with Hannah.  Same as EVERY year since she was little.  I mean – IT'S NOT SCARY!  Hehe I'll make her go on a scary ride… hehe.  **

**In this chapter, it appears that we see a little more of Kutal, Hakuba and the kittens than in previous chapters.  And yes, Hannah did give me the top bunk.  And I had to promise not to tell when she stole that Kit Kat Chunky from the top of the refrigerator…**

**Anywho, my cat Jig spent last night chasing a stupid clockwork mouse around our room, so it was about one before we actually got any sleep.  So now I'm very tired and very annoyed – don't mind if this chapter gets very depressing, though I'll try and keep it off that note.**

**As we are nearing the end of this fic (There will probably just be one more chapter after this) I'm thinking about writing a fic without Hannah's plot ladders – a comedy one.  So in your reviews, I'd like you all to put in something you'd like to see in this senseless comedy fic and I'll see if I can piece it together into a short fanfiction.**

**Also, it's nearly time to go back to school – which means I'm in a hurry to get this fic finished while I have time to myself – although I don't think this counts as "Time To Myself" when Hannah's peeking over my shoulder!  She's Ok, I guess.  Especially as she just handed me two chocolate cookies!**

**Well, I'm babbling again, so without further ado, I give you…**

**Chapter Five**

****

Hakuba looked at the three kittens, who were unaware of his worries (AN – Can Hakuba think?  Oh well, now he can).  Estee had managed to make a doll from a rock for the head and a big leaf twirled into a cone for a dress.  Rei and Sei were still pushing the train to each other, and for once everyone was playing peacefully.

Sago, Mushra and Kutal had been gone for a few days now – something had to be wrong.  They wouldn't have stayed after Yakumo left them.  They'd have left as soon as they could, for fear of getting caught.

"Maybe we should go and help them," he thought out loud.  "They must be in trouble."

Rei heard and looked up.  "YAY!  Let's go find Uncle Kutal!"

"And Mushra and Sago!" Estee added.

The Kittens leapt into Hakuba's passenger seat and pulled the hood down.

"I'm driving!" Sei announced proudly.

"No way!" Estee whined.  "I gotta drive!"

Rei sniggered.  "Well, we all know about woman drivers-"

Wham!  A huge lump suddenly appeared on Rei's head.  "No sexist jokes while I'm here, good sir!" Estee scolded, taking the wheel.

"I think I'll drive myself," Hakuba muttered.

"I don't believe this!" Sago fumed, kicking the wall.  There was water all over the floor, and they were still wet from last night's water spray.  "We don't even get to tell our side of the story!  They're treating us like a plague of rats that they want to exterminate!"

"Even if we were given the chance to tell our side, do you think we would?  We'd have to give Yakumo away." Mushra, who had taken up his place in the corner again, replied.

Sago sighed and nodded.  "I know.  But the point is, if it were a human, they'd give him them a chance to defend themselves."

"That's just the way it is here, Sago.  The thing is, we've done our part – we got Yakumo to Shinzo.  That's gotta mean something.  I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for her.  I'd have drowned ages ago."

"You never told me about that."

"It was quite a while back."

"Why are you just accepting this, Mushra?  Don't you want to live to be tall enough to reach the corn chips on the top shelf or a really high light switch?"

"…"

"…"

" -_-* "

" ^_^ "

"That's not funny."

"I thought it was."

Mushra began his trying-to-get-his-handcuffs-off escapologist routine.  "I know I probably sound like I'm giving up already, but let's face it, there's no way either of us want to attempt that jail-break stunt again with Yakumo or Kutal, it would put them in too much danger.  And there's no way of getting out from the inside.  Especially if your hands are stuck behind your back.  I'm so sorry for this.  It's all my fault!"

"Yeah, I know you're sorry.  But it was our choice to get you out, and I don't regret trying.  If it's anyone's fault, it's those guys for putting you in here.  What matters now is getting out of here.  And soon."

"…"

"So, are you scared, Mushra?"

"Extremely."

Yakumo raced back to bed after roll-call, and prayed that the escape had been successful.  She planned to sit with Isaac again at breakfast.  He'd tell her if there was any news.

The next morning she got up and put on a pale blue skirt and shirt that contrasted perfectly with the décor in Rosebud Hall.  She washed and brushed her hair until it looked just right.  She had a feeling she'd need to appeal to Isaac before he'd tell her of a security fault such as an escape.

As she walked into the breakfast hall she looked around and quickly spotted Isaac.  She sat down next to him and smiled.  "Good morning!"

"Morning, Miss Clara!"

"Did you find who was responsible for the fire alarm?"

"Yep.  A pile of old kitchen stuff fell against the alarm out back.  The pots were lying all over the place."

_Good work, Kutal, she thought.  But she said, "Well at least nobody was hurt."_

"You're kidding.  The Enterran escaped."

Yakumo faked a look of horror.  "Oh dear!  Did you catch him again?"

"Yep.  And we found another one with him.  They're getting far too dangerous.  The judge gave us the go-ahead to execute them at noon."

"Surely that's a little-"

"No way.  We can't let them go, because they know the location of Shinzo, and there's no way we're keeping them down there.  The best thing to do would be to kill them."

Yakumo continued the conversation, a false smile on her face, as casually as possible until the bell rang for the end of breakfast.  As Isaac left, Yakumo rushed into the purple room and down the stairs.  In no time at all she reached the correct cell.  "Sago!  Mushra!  I can't believe this!"  She reached for the keys behind her, but the peg was empty.

"Looks like Benjamin's not taking any more chances," Sago observed.  "Don't worry, Yakumo.  We can still get out of this.  You're looking at the two slipperiest characters you've ever known.  We've both been in trouble with the law before.  We can handle this."

Yakumo couldn't help laughing.  "Yeah, I know.  This just seems so final.  You have two hours to get out.  Do you think we'll manage it?"

"Nope." Mushra replied cheerfully, a stress mark appearing suddenly on his forehead.

"Yep." Sago corrected him.

"Are you sure?" Yakumo asked Sago.

"Of course."

"Because you were also sure Hakuba would win-"

"ALRIGHT!  I was asleep.  Can we forget the Hakuba thing?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Yakumo, you'd better go on up.  We'll do everything we can to get out, I promise," Sago said sensibly.

Yakumo blew them both a kiss, tears running down her face.  "I love you both so much.  Please try to get out.  Don't give up."

And she was gone.

"Ok," Mushra said carefully.  "We can still escape, right?"

"Right."

Yakumo waited at her window until Kutal noticed her.  In no time he was there.  "Sago and Mushra aren't back yet!" he said.  "Do you know anything?"

Yakumo told him everything she knew in as few words as possible.  "They got caught, and they're getting killed in just over and hour!  We have to do something!"

At that moment they both became aware of a soft buzzing noise.

"Hakuba!" Yakumo squeaked, leaning further out of the window.  "Kittens!  What are you all doing here?"

"We thought you might need our help, as you were not back yet," Hakuba explained to Kutal.

Kutal nodded.  "I have an idea!  Yakumo, you take the kittens.  Keep them here until we come back.  Hakuba and I will break into the dungeon and get them out.  Hakuba's shield will protect us."

"Brilliant!" Yakumo agreed.  "But for God's Sake be careful.  We can't lose any more of you."

Kutal passed the kittens up through the window and got into Hakuba's driver's seat.  Estee pouted.  "Uncle Kutal gets to drive." But then she perked up.  "Does this mean we'll see Sago and Mushra again?"

"I think we might!"

"YAAAAY!"

Yakumo smiled as she watched them jumping up and down on the bed and hitting each other with pillows.  They had no idea just how dangerous this was going to be.

"Goodbye, Kutal!  Bye, Hakuba!  Good luck!"

"BYE BYEEEEE!"

Mushra looked up as he heard the clock strike noon.  "We can still escape, right?"

"Right!"

They had been trying to get out since Yakumo left them, but it was impossible.  Mushra couldn't go hyper, it was too wet.  Sago's hands were behind his back, so it wouldn't have done much good anyway.

"We're screwed."

"Nope."

As Benjamin appeared, and tied them up so they couldn't get away, Mushra turned to Sago.  "We can, uh, still escape, right?"

"Right."

As they were pushed into a tiny little room with nothing inside and the door was locked, Mushra grinned nervously.  "Uh, can we _still escape?"_

"Nope."

"Oh.  Well.  That's bad then."

"Yes."

"Any idea what this is?"

"Yes."

"Oh.  Excellent.  I don't think I want to know what it is."

"No, you don't."

"Can we go any faster, Hakuba?"

"I am afraid not.  If we go any faster, it will be unsafe.  We would make too much noise."

"We're going to make get noticed anyway, if a seahorse bumper car and a huge cat come parading in and take two of their prisoner's out of the dungeon.  We would get noticed less if I pranced in wearing a tutu screaming, 'Let My People Go'!"

"o_0"

"Okay, bad example, just go faster, please?"

Mushra looked around.  "This doesn't seem too bad."

"No, not now it doesn't."

"Eep…"

"Yay!  I win again!"

"You always win go fish!"

"That's because girls are cleverer than boys!"

"There's such a word as cleverer?"

Yakumo tried to keep herself distracted by watching the kittens play cards.  But it was hard when she was so worried about her friends.  She wondered if everything was going according to plan.  If so, she'd be able to see everyone again.

If there was just one little mistake, they could all die.

"We are almost there!"

"That's good.  Let's go!"

Sago punched the wall of the tiny room.  "This is so fucking stupid!" he ranted.

"Yeah," Mushra squeaked, sliding slowly down the wall behind Sago.  Sago, being able to live underwater, had not yet noticed that the air was running out.

"How the hell is this legal when we didn't get a trial?  They can't treat us like this just because we're different!  That can't be right, can it Mushra?  Mushra?"

Sago looked round at his friend, who was lying choking in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Oh, shit!  Oh shit!"

Sago couldn't do anything.  Being a water-sprite, he could do without air for a short length of time, but he knew he'd not be long after Mushra.

_I can't believe this, he thought.  __This has got to be the worst case of judgement ever.  We haven't done anything to harm these people, but they seem to think it's Ok to treat us like criminals.  He absent-mindedly put an arm around his friend's narrow shoulders.  His own head was spinning.  __This is unfair.  I wonder if Yakumo's Ok.  And Kutal.  And the kittens…_

"They're taking ages!"

"No they're not, Estee, you're just real impalement."

Yakumo looked horrified.  "I think the word you're looking for is 'impatient'," she told Rei hurriedly.

"Yeah, that's it.  You're so impatient, Estee."

"Here we are!"

"Are you positive this is it, Hakuba?"

"Yes."

"Then let's tear this place apart!"

"No.  We don't know where they are.  They could be standing right by that wall.  Wait till I use my heat sensors."

Kutal blinked.  "Oh, of course.  Duh, Kutal!"

"…They're on the other side of the room.  We're going in!"

"Stop right there!"

Hakuba and Kutal both froze on the spot.  A large, powerful-looking guard (who was Benjamin, but they didn't know that) stood in their way.  "That kid's like a virus!" he sighed, glaring at the two in front of them.  "We get rid of two, and behold!  More!"

"Listen here, Sir!" Kutal began incredulously.  "I don't see what your problem is!  You have spent so long waiting for Yakumo, and now you want to upset her by murdering her friends?  I don't see the logic at all-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yakumo arrived two nights ago.  With an Enterran friend.  Honestly don't you remember-"

Benjamin held up a hand to stop Kutal talking.  "That girl said her name was Clara," he said.  "We've spent ages trying to keep Enterrans away!  We thought if her father was killed by Enterrans, and we had them flocking all over the place, she wouldn't come."

"Yakumo is very forgiving.  We're her friends.  And so are two of your prisoners.  We've come to take them away.  We promise we won't trouble you again."

Benjamin fidgeted with his tie.  "Why didn't she say something?  Why didn't she tell us who she really was?  We'd have let her friends out without any further questions!"  He turned to the door of the little room and typed in the code.  "They might be okay," he muttered.  "But never come back, right?"

"Sure, just let them out."

Sago looked up as the doors began to open.  "Mushra!  We're free!  Alright!"

"Yea… good."

Sago pulled Mushra to his feet and they hurried out.

"Hey, guys!" Sago panted as he leapt into the passenger seat.  "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to see you two out here!"

Suddenly Benjamin yelled, "Stop!"  He turned to Isaac, who hadn't said a word during the whole exchange.  "Duffy, go and get Miss Clara.  Escort her to the infirmary.  I'll take these two on ahead."

As Duffy disappeared, Benjamin turned to Kutal.  "I would like to ask you to wait outside," he said, "until I have informed everyone of the situation.  People might get alarmed."

"Of course," Kutal replied, and he and Hakuba set off.

"Miss Clara – I mean – Miss Yakumo, I'm coming in.  It's an emergency!"

Isaac burst through Yakumo's door.  The first things he saw were the three infant Enterrans who were now quietly playing card games on the bed.

"Uh, and I think you should come with me," he continued, shocked at the sight of yet more Enterrans.  "And bring them with you.  I'm afraid I have some rather important news."

Yakumo got up shakily and took Estee's hand.  Her brothers joined silently on to make a chain.  They seemed to sense that something was wrong and they'd have to be on their best behaviour.  They all filed out into the hallway.

**Right, it seems that next chapter will definitely be the last.  I'm off to the fair now, so bye byeeeeee all, and see you next chappy!  Happy New Year!!!!  (and don't do anything I wouldn't do… hehehehe)**

**Next Chapter : I'm giving nothing away, but… *demonic voice* Beware the duckies and Bunnies ending!  BWAHAHAHA*cough* Damn my sister…  Well, I'll give you my usual hints:- Poshness, cheesy reunions and – My Stars, who is that delicious sweetheart wearing those leather pants???**

**Trudi**


	6. Chapter Six: Benjamin's Story

****

****

**Author's Note**

****

***Sniff***** It's the last chapter! (Sob) (this fic was completed on New Years day, I just was scared of uploading it till now….)!  The fair last night was BRILLIANT!  The ghost-train was just a small sacrifice for a brilliant night, I'm pleased to say, because I got candyfloss and there was a guy with animal balloons and … **

**Anyway, back to the story.  Like I said in the last chapter, Hannah put me through unbelievable torture with this ending… *Kills all dukies and bunnies endings* GAHHHH It's such a happy bloody happy ending, I think I'll scream!!!!!**

**I reckon it's probably trademark for me to have the longest author's notes in the whole universe, and this one's nearly not long enough-**

**_Mushra:_**** Yeah, too loooooong!**

**_Trudi:_**** Wheesht, bairn, you're buggin' me.**

**_Mushra:_**** Bairn?  I'm older than you!**

**_Trudi:_**** How do you know?**

**_Mushra:_**** I just know, Ok?  It's a rough guess…**

**_Trudi:_**** o_0**

**_Mushra:_**** I'm taller than you, though.**

**_Trudi:_**** No, you're not!**

**_Mushra:_**** Yuh-huh!**

**_Trudi:_**** Nuh-uh!**

**_Mushra:_**** Yuh-huh!**

**_Trudi:_**** Nuh-uh!**

**_Mushra:_**** Yuh-huh!**

**_Trudi:_**** Nuh-uh!**

**_Hannah:_**** Will you shut up already!!!!!**

**_Mushra:_**** Sorry.**

**_Trudi:_**** Sorry…**

**Chapter Six**

****

Yakumo shut the door as the kittens filed out.  "What is it, Isaac?  And how did you know-"

"I'm still getting over this, but a giant yellow cat told me." Isaac replied, wiping his brow with a handkerchief.  "You have some odd friends.  Good friends – but odd ones."

Yakumo blinked.  "Honestly – what's happened?  Tell me!"

"Your two friends were released at the last minute.  One of them is waiting for you; the other is unconscious.  That's all I know."

"Oh My God… Can you take me to see them?"

"Of course."

Sago looked apprehensively around the tiny waiting room.  Benjamin came through the infirmary door and sat down opposite him.  "He should be fine," he began.

 Suddenly a young-looking nurse with long ginger hair and freckles came out and gave him an anxious smile.  "Hello.  I'm Sandi.  It's, uh, my first day.  I'd like you to come through here.  You've been soaking all night."

"Uh… right."

"What's your name?" she asked, getting out a clipboard.

"Sago."

Sago followed Sandi into a clean little room that was painted pale green.  She handed him some dry clothes and told him to change into them before leaving the room.

"Sago will be out in just a minute, Miss Yakumo.  Please sit down." Isaac told Yakumo.  Yakumo sat down opposite Benjamin, coincidentally in the exact same place Sago had been sitting in a few minutes before.  She turned away from Benjamin and stared intently at the wall.  The kittens, again sensing the ice in the atmosphere, hid under a small coffee table and whispered amongst themselves.

Benjamin looked at her in silence for a while before speaking.  "I know what you're thinking.  I'm so sorry about all of this.  I gave them an awfully hard time-"

"I know.  I was down there, watching."

"I think I need to sort myself out…"

Yakumo's stony eyes softened.  "What do you have against Enterrans?"

"Well, you know, they destroyed most of us in that war-"

"But you seem to have something personal against them.  You can tell me.  I can keep a secret.  Really, I promise.  Maybe we can sort it out."

Benjamin sighed.  "I didn't always feel like this.  A number of years my wife and I had a son.  Och, he was a bonny wee lad.  He was gentle and trusting – we couldn't imagine life without him."

"How wonderful!"

"Well, when he was five, an Enterran came to Shinzo.  A wee one, not unlike yours with the funny hair.  We imprisoned him.  I wasn't found of him, but I didn't lay a finger on him.  One night he escaped, and everyone met in the Main Hall to be counted.  He came into the hall, brandishing a sword from the trophy room.  He killed a lot of people, including my Toby.  I swore there and then I'd never forgive the Enterrans.

"It was too long ago to have been your friend, or anything to do with him, but there was something about his face… the way he got into Shinzo… brought back far too many memories.  I felt like punishing him would do instead of punishing the one who was really responsible.  And when he tried to escape with the other one, I was terrified.  I now have a two-year-old daughter.  She's perfect.  I can't lose her like I lost Toby.  I felt I had to destroy them."

Yakumo considered what she'd just heard.  "I understand why you were so worried," she said quietly.  "You didn't want history to repeat itself.  But you should have spoken to Mushra and Sago before you did what you did.  They're no different from us, really.  They have different abilities, and some look different.  But they're just like humans.  Some are good and some are bad; and before you can judge them, you need to get to know them.  I'm good friends with six Enterrans.  They're the most wonderful friends I've ever had.  I almost cracked up when I though I'd lost them.  Mushra is my oldest friend."

"He'll be fine now.   If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have hurt them.  I hope you'll all forgive me."

"If they're both alive, I can forgive you.  And Kutal and the kittens will too.  But Sago and Mushra are more… nervous.  They've learned that strangers will judge them before they've had a chance to speak.  It's happened before."

A door opened and Sago entered the room.  "Yakumo!"

"Sago!"

Yakumo leaped to her feet and threw her arms around Sago.  "Are you Ok?"

"Just great!  Where are the kittens?"

"Hiya, Sago!"

Sago grinned and he and Yakumo crouched down to their height.  Suddenly Yakumo stood back up again.  "Benjamin, I'd like you to meet the kittens.  This is Rei, this is Sei and that's Estee."

Benjamin looked curiously at the three young Enterrans who were beaming at him.  They had no idea what had happened in the past few days; he wasn't sure they even knew of the war.  To them, he was just another person.

"Pleased to meet you!"

"Hey!  Now all we need is Mushra and we'll all be together again!  'Cause Uncle Kutal is coming too"

"We'll see him soon, Estee."

Isaac smiled nervously as everyone met in the main hall.  Some people looked worried.  Last time they were called together like this it was because an Enterran had escaped.  And everyone knew that there were two awaiting execution in the dungeon.  Could they have escaped?

"I'm sorry to interrupt your schedules by calling you all here," Isaac began, standing up on a table.  "But a very important subject has arisen.  There are currently six Enterrans in the grounds and inside the building – But they are harmless!" he added hurriedly as the hall broke into a panic.

"They accompanied none other than the prophesised Yakumo to us.  They will not hurt us.  That is a promise!"

The hall burst into applause and cheering as Isaac jumped off the table, ginning, and hurried to the entrance hall.  He opened the huge oak doors and beckoned Kutal and Hakuba in.  

Another nurse opened the door and beamed.  "Miss Yakumo, your friend has woken up.  He asked for you."

Yakumo got up quickly and followed her through a door, wondering why nurses are always so happy when so many people die in front of them.  "He woke up about half an hour ago, but he was scared.  He couldn't wait to get up," the nurse continued.

She smiled when she saw her friend sitting in a chair with his left arm in a cast, looking nervously round the room.  "Mushra!  She squealed.  "I can't believe it!" it was hard to believe that, after everything that had happened things might be Ok.

Mushra grinned at her.  "This is really weird," he said sheepishly.  "They're not scared of me."

"Who could be scared of you, shorty?" Yakumo laughed, giving him a hug.  "It's been so weird without you hanging around!"

"That girl said I can get out of this place tomorrow," Mushra said matter-of-factly, gesturing round the room.  "Can't say I'm complaining.  It's too quiet here."

With Sago, the kittens, Kutal, Benjamin, and Hakuba all crammed in, the tiny room was now stuffed.  A strange man with a white moustache came in.  "I just heard what happened," he began.  "Where's Yakumo?"

"She's busy at the minute, but she'll be back soon," Sago said, trying to detach a kitten from his right leg.  "Sei, please, your claws are digging in now!"

The man looked a bit surprised.  "Ok.  Who's the most sensible?"

There was a pause.  Then everyone pointed at Sago, and Sago pointed at Hakuba.  Mr. Moustache looked at Sago.  "Can you come with me, please?"

Sago nodded and left the room with the man, who shut the door behind them.  "My name is Minsk.  I am ruler of Shinzo.  I'll get straight to the point – do you consider yourselves as guardians to Yakumo?"

"Yes."

"Right.  Well, if Yakumo lives up to the prophesy and stays here with us to help make a bridge between humans and Enterrans, her journey is far from over.  Could you all perhaps stay to protect her?  You know her batter than anyone.

Sago hesitated.  "I'll have to ask the others," he said.  "Thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome.  Let me know when you've decided."

Sago opened the door and peered in.  "Hey guys, that guy was like King or something.  He wants us to hang around as long as Yakumo stays.  Are you all Ok with that?"

There was a short silence.  Sago grinned.  "I'll take that as a yes." He said, leaving the room.

**Epilogue**

"Go and try something on – and make sure it's nice.  That's this planet's nice, not yours."

"Oh, thanks very much!" Mushra pouted, looking around the huge clothes shop.  It had been a few weeks since she had arrived at Shinzo.  There was to be a posh dinner party celebrating their arrival.  Kutal and Sago had sorted themselves out with clothes, but Yakumo was almost in tears over Mushra.  She couldn't get him to try on anything suitable.

When she looked around, Mushra had disappeared.  She sighed and began to look around for him.  Suddenly she heard him calling out, "Will this do?"

Yakumo nearly cracked when she saw him wearing a pair of leather pants and a white t-shirt with "Bite Me" written on the back.  But somehow she couldn't stop staring.  He looked good.

She blinked and shook her head.  "Still not right." She held up a white shirt and tie.  Mushra looked horrified.

"Oh, no!  No!  No way, will you ever make me wear it!

"I can't believe you made me wear it."

"Stop complaining, Mushra.  Oh, for goodness' sake, your tie's all wrong!"  She knelt down and fixed his tie before continuing to help him tie the knot in his sling.  "That should hold."

There was a pause as they both looked at the floor Mushra spoke first, rather sheepishly.  "Uh, Yakumo, I-"

Before he could get any further, Yakumo burst into tears and put her arms around him.  Mushra looked horrified.  "Yakumo!  Don't!  I dunno what to do about it when you cry!  Security!  Somebody!  We need a tissue!"

Yakumo gave him a watery smile.  "Nothing's changed, has it?" she said quietly.

"uh… I guess not…"

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you and Sago," she continued.  "I never really realised just how much you guys all meant to me until a few days ago.  I'm just so  glad that the nightmare's over, and we're all still here…"

Another silence followed.  Mushra coughed.  "Well, uh, time to go… Wouldn't want to be, uh, late."

By eight o'clock that night, everything was going smoothly at the party.  Dinner was over, and everyone was either dancing or standing around talking.

Yakumo looked around for her friends.  She saw Kutal and Sago talking animatedly with a group of people nearby.  She saw the kittens dancing around to the music.  People were watching and laughing.  Mushra was standing in the corner of the room, staring at the window.

Yakumo smiled and went over to him.  He looked up as she took his good hand and led him over to Benjamin like child.  "Benjamin, this is my friend Mushra; Mushra, this is Benjamin.  I don't believe you've met…"

**The End**

**That was just one of the worst stories I've ever written.  That's it.  Next time, Hannah's NOT helping!  I'm gonna start work on a new one called "Tarot", and let's hope it's better than the story you see before you.  I'm currently building a website on Shinzo.  I'll give you the link when it's posted.  I've managed to write this fic in just over a week!  YAY!  But of course it's Hannah's story, and it was her idea, so let's have a round of applause for HANNAH!!!  *Clap***

**Hiya Hannah here thans for replyin to our story when I get an email addy ill get my own sn.**


End file.
